With A Little Help From Time
by anahita200475
Summary: What if Harry got a chance to save everyone- with a little help from time
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I TOOK THIS IDEA FROM MIDNIGHTSTAR25'S MANIPULATING FATE. THE AUTHOR NEVER FINISHED IT, SO I WROTE A SIMILAR FAN FICTION. A FEW CHAPTERS ARE VERY SIMILAR, BUT I WILL HAVE A LOT OF DIFFERENCES AS TIME GOES ON, SO THE COMPANY AND PREWETT_**

Harry Potter collapsed on his bed at number 12 Grimauld place. He was exhausted. It had been six months since they had defeated Voldemort, and he couldn't even get out of the house without being hounded by the press. the war had lasted for a year after the battle of hogwarts and ended with the death of Ron , his best mate. He had to meet Ginny in an hour but he was too tired to move out of bed. He missed Ron, he would have joked his way out of the situation.

"Oh child. Everything will be alright" a distinctly male voice called out.

In an instant Harry was up with his wand out " who's there?" He tried to locate the source of the voice.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help. I am time."

"Who?" Harry asked confused .

"Time child. Like death has a being so do I. I sense the pain you endured and the sacrifices that you had to make child. My sister has made a mistake with how your life turned out, I'm here to correct it."

Harry lowered his wand slightly " and who is your sister?"

"Fate" the word echoed in the room.

"I can help you make things better child. You can have a life where your loved ones never have to die. I can reverse time, but make sure you retain your knowledge of the future so that you can learn from it and change it for the better. That is of course if you chose it to happen."

Harry's words caught his throat " no one has to die? Not even my p-parents?"

"Oh dear child, my sister allows me only so much freedom, your parents have to die. The second war has to take place." The voice sounded regretful. " but as for the rest of them, you can save them."

A chance to be with Sirius, for teddy to be with his parents, for ginny to never lose Fred. For Snape to live, for Albus to live. He could bring so many changes, enough to minimise the war's damage.

" do it. Reverse time , send me back, please." He begged.

"As you wish child, if you need my help, all you need to is call for me"

There was a sudden glow in the room, Harry could feel himself about to faint. Maybe this was an exhaustion induced hallucination, he thought. And then his world turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter woke up in a cramped dark space. As he reached for his glasses, he vaguely recognized the place as the cupboard under the stairs, at his aunt's home. A place he hadn't been in for eight years

It wasn't a hallucination, this was really happening, he was back.

A sudden knock on the cupboard door, jolted him from his thoughts.

"get up boy! Now!"

Aunt Petunia's voice was shrill as ever. But it, for a very disturbing and uncomprehensive reason, gave him comfort.

"I'm up" he said.

Rolling his shoulders back, he got up. He came out of his cupboard. His aunt was standing in front of him.

"go fetch the newspaper for Vernon" she said briskly, before walking to do the kitchen.

Harry headed for the front door, to grab the mail and the paper. If he wanted to change things, He needed to get away from the Dursley's. they would just slow him down.

As he stared at the mail an idea started forming around his head, he grinned and opened the newspaper to see the date. It was. 2nd December 1990. He was 10 years old.

He brought the mail inside and took it to the kitchen where his uncle was sitting.

That night Harry tried his first bit of magic in his young body, he conjured a piece of parchment -on his first try, wandlessly.

Harry frowned, his body was too young to have enough power to do conjuring, especially wandless. He was anticipating a lot of practice and sleepless nights to expand his magic.

'Time' Harry hesitantly called him in his thoughts.

'yes child?' replied the voice. 'you reversed time, right? So how am I so good at magic, shouldn't my magical core have reduced?'

'I had to send it back too, now its merged with the core a now its merged with the core a magic is a system as delicate as your brain, and both are woven together, I sent your brain back, if I hadn't sent your magic back, it could have disturbed the balance of your brain, you would have gone insane.'

Harry gulped 'well, thank you then.'

'you're welcome'

He conjured a quill and ink and set to work.

The next morning when harry went to pick up the mail he added two letters. He went to the kitchen, his aunt was the only one there, preparing breakfast.

"Aunt petunia? You have a letter." He told her." I have one too."

"who would want to write to _you_ " she asks snidely.

"It's from the same person as yours I think, they are both made of the same weird paper and the handwriting is the same too."

She froze," let me see that boy" she snatched the letters from him and opened her own.

Harry watched as she paled, then turned a delightful shade of red. She took a deep breath.

"I need to discuss this with your uncle, let him come downstairs. You start on the omelets" she strode off.

Harry silently chuckled to himself before starting to make the omelets. Soon after he heard the heavy thumps of his uncle climbing down the stairs, and a worried aunt petunia calling out his name.

"Vernon, we got a letter, from _them_ "

"what?" he heard Vernon roar.

"not so loud, come, lets discuss this in the living room the boy's in the kitchen"

They hurried to the living room. Harry eavesdropped on them with a voice enhancement charm.

"what are we going to do Vernon? Should we give the boy to them"

"open his letter, let's read It first"

"we can't, I've already tried, it doesn't open, the letter can only be opened by the boy." He grunted. "where do we leave him?"

"we don't, it says to just hand him both the letters and at noon he will just disappear and go to his own freak world" she sniffed, sounding irritated, "we just have to take him for a few days every year, something about blood family"

"So after today, he's gone for the year?"

Harry flipped his omelet as he listened.

"no, the letter said that the freaks will explain things to the boy, and then after a week, when we get his name cut off from school, they will send us a contract to cancel guardianship, until then he has to stay here." She said the last few words with distaste.

"I'll take what I can get. We both know he will go to that school, even if we try to stop it, this way he gets less time with Dudley, I won't have him contaminating my son with his freakiness"

"It's decided then, he goes."

"let's head outside, I won't have him burn the kitchen down"

Harry quickly focused on the pan.

Petunia and Vernon entered the kitchen," boy be quicker, and make the toast, while you're at it."

Harry complied. He heard Dudley enter the room and served breakfast quickly before he could start wailing.

"boy! Eat your food quick." his uncle snapped, because talking normally was too difficult, right? Harry scarfed down his meager portion anyway.

"open your letter boy" he handed harry the letter.

"somebody wrote to him?" Dudley asked in shock.

"yes" replied harry with a grin.

"just open it "

"yes aunt petunia" harry opened the letter and read the page.

After a few seconds, he said "aunt petunia, is this a joke letter?"

"no silly boy, it's real. You just to take, do what the letters asks, the people who wrote it will explain everything.

"what is in the letter" Dudley tried to snatch the letter from him. But harry was out of reach.

"it says I can do magic"

Dudley looked at him disbelievingly, "prove it"

Harry, sensing his aunt and uncle were about to interfere said "remember the time my hair grew back overnight, when it was cut? Or when I suddenly vanished ad appeared on the school roof? The letter says it's magic"

"wow" Dudley said.

Dudley's awe seemed to snap Vernon into action." boy" he said, his face purple. "stop talking about your freakiness to Dudley."

Harry frowned "yes uncle Vernon. How will I go?"

"just hold on to both the letters, they'll pick you up at noon, take Dudley's old hat to cover that ugly scar of yours" aunt petunia said seeming tense.

"ok" harry had turned the letter into a portkey. Illegally but no one could do anything, since it would be considered accidental magic.

Now he just had to wait for noon.


	3. Chapter 3

At noon, harry was sitting in the living room with both letter's clutched in his hand, a feeling of a hook behind his navel, alerted harry to the portkey activating.

The last thing he saw was Dudley's awed face as he vanished from the couch. Harry smiled, the reason he was staying at the Dursley's a while longer was trying to bridge the gap between him and Dudley, they had become close after the war, when he realized how horribly he treated harry and apologized. And harry wanted his cousin and him to be close again and him to be more used to magic. He knew Petunia and Vernon were busy the next week, so he had decided to stay and bond with him during that time.

Harry landed on his feet inside a deserted street a block from the leaky cauldron. Harry grinned, he could rarely manage to land on his feet, much less such a graceful landing. He quickly walked to the pub and quickly transfigured his hat into a pointy wizard hat. And walked inside the pub.

He went up to the wall entrance to Diagon alley. how to open the entrance without a wand? He asked himself. A sudden commotion in the pub made him freeze, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself just as someone exited the pub.

His breath caught in his throat, standing in front of him was his real family, the Weasleys, he watched them, looking happy and unmarked by war, Fred and George teasing an annoyed looking and alive Ron, while a beautiful, young Ginny giggled, something she hadn't done since the death of Fred and Ron, and Molly reprimanded them.

He was so distracted, he almost let Ron collide into him, moving back at the last moment.

Molly drew the pattern on the brick wall and opened the entrance, harry hurried to enter it behind them before the wall closed.

He gave them one long look as they headed to a direction opposite his own, before turning around and making his way to Gringotts.

He entered the bank, and made his way to a free goblin. And bowed.

"greetings superior master goblin. May your gold flow freely and abundantly. May I request and audience to senior sword crafter master Griphook of the house Slilz?" he asked in perfect Gobbledegook.

Inwardly the goblin was stunned, wizards rarely took time too learn their language, much less practice their ways of address, for someone so young to do so was practically unheard of. Outwardly he just raised an eyebrow.

"And who may I ask is inquiring" he asked in the same language.

"Harry James Potter heir of the house Potter"

"of course, come this way"

He led him to a small office. "master Griphook will be with you momentarily" he said before leaving the office.

Harry waited nervously, when he and time talked last night, he had asked if could reveal the truth about his time traveling to a few people. Time's only reply was "I gave you a second chance, it is up to you to utilize it the way you see fit, you have free will for a reason, all I can do is provide a warning for you, only tell those you trust completely to not make a wrong decision with the knowledge you give to them. However, if you chose to tell the goblin tell him that you are the favored of Ourous, the goblin deity of time, to the rest tell them that the fairytale about the lord of time is real."

"which one of those answers are real?" harry asked.

"both of them. The legends are based on me, I appear as Orous to goblins and lord of time to wizards"

Harry didn't know how time knew about his plans to tell Griphook the truth, or what the fairytale about the lord of time was, but he was grateful that he could tell his goblin friend everything.

A creak of the door broke harry out of his thoughts, he stood up and bowed to the goblin in front of him. "greetings, senior master Griphook, may your gold flow freely and abundantly" harry said in Gobbledegook.

Griphook looked at him appraisingly before replying "and you master Potter, may your enemies tremble before your name."

"thank you" he said in English. "now to business" they both sat down.

"as I understand, you manage the Potter, Perrevell and Evans vaults." The goblin nodded. "well, as is the law, since my guardians are non-magical, the vault keys are in possession of a person who while not allowed to use the key has magic, in this case, Albus Dumbledore. So firstly, I want to possess a duplicate set without his knowledge. If that is possible." Said harry.

"it is possible, you can have them in an hour's time after an inheritance test" the goblin replied.

"thank you" harry nodded. "second, to take full control of the family assets, I must have my guardians written consent. Would you please draw a contract for that, I'll have it signed and back to you by next week"

"of course, but I will have to send a copy to the ministry for that, also done in an hour"

there's one reason to bribe a ministry official. Harry smirked.

"ok. third" harry paused.

"I claim for myself the legend of the favored of Oruos" the words came from his mouth, his voice, but he didn't say them

"time -"

"hush child, let the legend complete" he said.

Griphook eyes widened, partly in shock and partly in disbelief.

"show me the proof" his voice was harsh. "if this is a hoax-" he didn't finish the sentence, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"take off your shirt, turn around" time commanded

Harry turned around and pulled off his t-shirt. Suddenly he felt an excruciating pain on his lower back, like someone was pressing a hot poker there. He fell on his knees. His mind was filled with red-hot spikes.

Through the pain, Times's soothing voice cut through like a balm, "I'm sorry child but it had to be done, try to relax, the mark of Orous is being drawn on your back."

At the back of his mind, harry faintly wondered what the mark of Orous looked like.

"close your eyes" time said.

He closed his eyes and an image presented itself to him, the mark of Orous, a circle with a thick triangle within and inside the triangle was an eye. The eye glowed with power, before the image faded into black like a tatoo.

He opened his eyes as the pain faded and stood up, he could still feel the remaining heat on his back. he turned around to see Griphook looking at him with his mouth hanging open.

"griphook is surprised, anything that surprises a goblin is something I need to hear" remarked harry

"over a thousand years, the most revered goblin seer of that era prophesized the coming of a wizard, one that will bring all magical creatures together to unite them as equals, he will be the only ever to come back in time to change his own destiny, with the body of a child but far more knowledge. He will bring everyone out of an era of darkness. Any goblin that he gives his identity to are magically bound to help him and not betray his trust, even if it means going against the rest of their kind and their laws. My sister decided to make it and give it to the seer and the seer dubbed the wizard the favored of Orous."

"oh. So that is me? Another prophecy to solve let's give it to Harry Potter." Said harry sarcastically. "Why did your sister make this?"

"she thought it would make a nice joke" time replied dryly

Harry just sighed. Of course, she did.

He focused his attention on Griphook, still in his shocked state and raised an eyebrow. Griphook snapped his mouth shut, "you are the prophesied one. The elders must be informed of it."

"eventually, but you will have to wait a while. Now,

harry sat down again, " we have one last thing to discuss before going to the vaults so that I can retrieve a few things. I have a business opportunity"

Griphook made a continue gesture.

" I want to start a company" clarified harry "I know the Potter vaults alone are a multi-billion galleon account, and have daily deposits to it with all the investments in the Potter name, I also know how many estates we have throughout Europe. Throw in the Perevell and Evans accounts and investments and it's the wealthiest account in all of Europe. Startup costs should be no problem, and if I'm right, our projected earnings should substantially increase our holdings over the next few years"

"exactly what type of company would this be?"

"well it's kind of hard to explain, it's a…variety, it won't have one simple focus area but it will have one main goal."

"and what would that be?"

"to reach out to the muggle and _magical_ community and try to mould them together, at least in a way"

"interesting…but not a very clear picture."

"let me try to explain. Staff. I want a wide variety, I have a few in mind, but will need help selecting others. I'd like to ask you to lead on this but it's a huge undertaking, and despite my knowledge, I still have a 10 year old body. There might be some snags…along the way."

Griphook looked at him seriously" I will help you anyway I can."

Harry smiled "thank you, I know I can trust you, we used to be friends in my original life. And I need people I can trust on this. Here are the company plans."

The goblin was taken aback by the claim of friendship, goblin tend to stick with their own kind. But he quickly shifted focus as for the next 30 minutes harry laid out the exact plans he had for the company, once got through the major details, Griphook sat back and whistled.

"you've really given this a lot of thought. Mass producing wolf's bane and vampire serum but still looking for a cure, safe houses for squibs and muggleborns who have been thrown out or abused. Classes on magical world for muggle raised children before Hogwarts, integrating muggle technology in the wizarding world. Its ingenious. This will destroy so many prejudices. When you said variety, you sure meant it"

"I did, now for the staff, I need somebody to be my eyes and ears as well as the face of the company, especially when I'm at school, someone who is …somewhat…light and will be completely loyal to me and the company. I am thinking muggleborn or half-blood wizard, mid-thirties to early forties, somewhat handsome and professional. Someone who people will take seriously. It will be good if he has background in business. Oh and it needs to be someone I can share my secret with. Do you think you can arrange someone like that?" harry asked.

Griphook was hastily making notes on a pad. "I'll get started right away. You said you had a few people in mind."

"yes, there's a few people I definitely want on the staff and most of them, I think I won't have a problem convincing." Harry rattled of a bunch of names.

"to start off, I want the company divided into five different departments. I want Arthur Weasley as head of the muggle regulations department. They will have several subdivisions, try to find witches or wizards with experience in muggle police, child services and hospitals, if not try to get people in them and positions of authority so there won't be too many problems. They will also look for new ways of integrating muggle technology into the wizarding world , like phones."

Griphook nodded.

"I need Remus Lupin as head of magical creatures regelation. This will also have many sub-divisions. We will cater potions based on individual needs wolf's bane, vampire serum, anti-sensuating potion for veelas, temporary enlargement potions for leprechauns and temporary shrinking potions for giants. And any other things that are not readily available or affordable."

"okay, muggles, magical creatures what next?"

"finances, I'd like you to be head there, if that's okay. You can work from Gringotts if you want to. But I would like you to add some young trustworthy goblins to work directly for the company, there would be a mix a of wizards and magical creatures like in any other department, but goblins would be incharge."

"I need you to pick someone trustworthy for the security department. And for the curse-breaking subdivision recruit Bill Weasley. He currently works at Gringotts."

"last is the research department, there is a potions master in France, Henri Estaba, he will be hard to convince, but get him as head in this department the research department is to make anything they can more efficient to use. Get a mix of young and old people to work there in all subjects, curse-breaking, potions, DADA, hebology, charms, transfiguration, alchemy and anything else you can."

"and one last thing keep this completely free of the ministry and Dumbledore. The ministry is a bunch of idiots that will hinder us and Dumbledore has his heart in the right place, but he is too strong minded too realize his mistakes until it's too late. Have the employees sign a magically binding contract to never betray the company's secrets to anyone. Do you have any questions?"

"just one. What do you plan the company?"

harry grinned "the favored of orous"

" rather blunt. but if that's what you want to name it. I think it's wise to open a new account and transfer start-up fund to it"

"and put it under an alias, I don't plan on revealing myself as owner anytime soon."

" I will work out all the details and send you all the paperwork tomorrow evening. Let us head to the Potter vault and you can retrieve your desired possessions."


	4. Chapter 4

After an inheritance test, Harry quickly went into the Potter vault, aside from funds for the coming months, he picked up some items he planned to use in the future as well some items of sentimental value he had discovered in his previous life. Then, he and Griphook spent a few hours finalizing the details of the new vault under the name of Damien Knight.

It was getting dark by the time he left, so he decided to get his shopping done quickly, going to the apothecary, he quickly gathered ingredients for a series of potions, including an ageing and glamour potion, as well as some completely random ingredients to throw people off, if anyone was suspicious by a ten-year old buying potion supplies in December.

He left the apothecary, went into a tiny sweet shop at the edge of the street and bought different types of sweets to give to Duddly later.

Afterwards, He went to twilfit and tattings to buy himself a cloak with a resizing charm on it.

as he was leaving the store, he absently glanced at the mirror, then doubled over.

The person in the mirror seemed different than him and yet the same, it looked like someone had taken all his features and enhanced them somehow.

He still looked like harry potter son of James and lily potter, but his face was more angular now, more defined, his jawbone sharp, his pale skin was slightly tan, his body was fitter and stronger looking, he was lean rather than scrawny now. He had grown taller too, he was no longer dwarf sized, as he was in his first life, his height was actually that of an eleven year old.

At first harry thought the mirror was charmed, even though he knew the owner of the shop was against charming his mirrors, wanting to depend on the quality of his produce instead. But he knew inside of him that it was the result of the mark, changing him.

Harry wasn't against the changes at all. Even if he would have to wear a glamour during his time at the Dursely's an improved physical condition wasn't exactly bad.

In fact, harry planned to train himself in some muggle martial arts anyway, most people couldn't cast wandless magic, so all it basically took to win a duel was a good kick to the wrist, if he could manage to get close enough that is.

Deciding to keep his musings for later he quickly shrugged on the cloak so it hid his face. Then as he walked up to knockturn alley, he let his aura flare out and darken, a trick he learnt during the war.

An aura was based on the persons personality and their magic unconsciously reflected it, few people realized what an aura was, and fewer people could consciously control their aura's.

He hunched his back a bit, with the cloak hiding him, he could be a dark goblin, common in such streets. With the darkness in his aura, most people wouldn't bother him, anyway.

Under his cloak he quickly used his metamorphagus ability to change his face to that of an adult. It took him some time to discover that everyone had metamorphagus abilities that just needed to be unlocked. Tonks was one of the few cases that managed it naturally.

He walked up to a dusty old shop in the corner and entered it. Olivander's may be the best wand crafter in the world but he wasn't the only one.

The owner of the shop looked up as he went in.

Before he could say anything harry quickly said ""I would like to get a new wand. My old one was phoenix feather and holly."

Half an hour later, Harry came out with a newly crafted holly and dragon heartstring wand and an expensive leg holster to be hidden under his oversized pants in public.

Shedding his cloak, he left for muggle London, going to several expensive department stores disguised as an adult he got clothes in multiple sizes.

With one last visit to the hardware and computer parts store, he apparated to the potter estates.

Setting his purchases down in the hall, harry looked at the dusty halls of the estates.

He needed help cleaning the place up, especially since he wasn't good at household charms. Frowning, he called out to time, 'I can't clean all of this up on my own, can you help me somehow?'

'you are asking a God to help you dust shelves?' time asked with Harry suspected was a hint of amusement.

'um…yes?'

'first of all now that you know one of my names, call me Ourous. I abhor being called time, a name gives me a personality you know, even if the name the goblins gave me is as dull as Ourous. At least the Romans and Greeks made me fun. Second, you wasted the whole night planning, how did you not think of this. Third, why can't you contract a muggle cleaning service.'

Harry blinked not expecting an outburst. Apparently, the name gave a very snappy personality.

'ok, thanks for the idea Ourous' he said slowly.

'you are welcome. Now go and do it.'

Harry decide it was best to leave Ourous alone for a while and hurried to do the same as well as getting himself a mobile phone.

He knew that technology acted funky around magic but he had learnt a bit of charmed tungsten could do wonders.

He also was going to have to build an I-pod with the supplies he bought from the hardware store, if he was going to redesign an entire world, he was not going to do it without his music.

Next on his list was making some nutrition potions and a few non- perishable meals, both things that he could do right there.

Grabbing the necessary ingredients, he started making them. Thank god for Henri Esteban's potion lessons and molly's cooking lessons. God knew what he would do without them.

Making the potion was easy, so was the food. All he had to do now was make sure Sirius got them.

Using his new wand he sent a Patronus ahead of him, before turning into an owl, his Animagus form, and soared after it the potions, meals and a letter clamped in his beak.

.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i know i- pods were made in 2001, but i wanted to add a bit of musical talent to Harry, he will aldo get a guitar so please let it go.

 _SIRIUS POINT OF VIEW_

Sirius was crying . Not really, he was too weak for that, but he wanted to. How long had he been in here for? Months? Years? He stopped caring long ago. He was in here till he died so what did it matter? He failed james lily ,Remus and Harry. His poor little godson. It was all his fault.

Sirius decided to look at the sky. Maybe if he was lucky the dementors would clear some space for him to watch the stars. Azkaban didn't have a roof, the walls were high enough that you couldn't escape without magic.

Suddenly he noticed something bright and silvery making its way through the crowd of dementors. Something that turned down and shot right towards him. Was that a patronus?

He scrambled to the corner of the room, from this angle he could see that something was flying behind the patronus too.

As it came closer he saw it was an owl. The patronus landed in his cell bringing in light and warmth. Was that prongs? His heart was beating fast. The owl behind it landed on his bed before looking around, spotting him and hopping towards the corner he was in.

Hesitantly he went for the letter in its beak and opened it. It read-

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I know you are innocent. Unfortunately for a reason I could not disclose, I cannot free you at the moment I am truly sorry for that. However, in the bag, there are several nutrional potions and enough non perishable meals to last you two weeks._

 _The patronus lasts two hours, and It will leave for a while if you tell it to incase fhe guards get suspicious. I will be sending a patronus as often as I can._

 _And lastly, I am sorry for giving you false hope but I am not James. But I will help you as much as I can._

 _I'll keep in touch_

 _A well-wisher_

Sirius looked at the letter in wonder, someone knew he was innocent, someone who could help him. Maybe there was hope after all

 _ **Line break line break**_

Harry was feeling particularly emotional as he trudged up to his aunts house in Privet drive. He had seen Sirius's face as he finally found hope for revenge against Pettigrew and for getting out of Azkaban.

I won't let anything happen to you this time Sirius . He promised.

It was nearly midnight When Harry reached number 4 privet drive, everyone was asleep so harry easily snuck up to his cupboard, he frowned at how small it was and thanked god for traceless wands before setting an extension charm on the inside of the cupboard.

After scourgifying the cupboard he set his trunk in a corner and lay down on his just fixed mattress.

He quickly manipulated his body to look like it did before he was marked by the lord of time.

That night he went to sleep thinking about his godfather.

The next morning, he woke up to the new alarm he had bought yesterday. After exercising he made breakfast for everyone, a smaller portion for himself, and later snuck some food for himself from his trunk.

When his Aunt and Uncle came downstairs, they pulled him aside.

" boy, we want you to take all your stuff and move to Dudley's toy room, you are growing too old for the cupboard. "

Harry nodded contritely, happy to never have to step inside that excuse for a room again, and quickly shifted everything upstairs to Dudley's toy room before cleaning it up.

When Vernon went to work and Aunt Petunia headed to the market, harry decided to befriend his cousin.

" hey Duddly" duddly jumped a mile high, before noticing him.

"It's you" he grunted and turned back to his game but their was a touch of wariness in his expression.

" so… duddly when I was you-know-where I found this amazing sweet shop and I brought some candy for us to share"

Duddly perked up.

" you aren't going to poison me though, are you?" he asks suspiciously.

Harry smiled. "no, of course not, here let me teach you how to eat them"

Opening up a box of chocolate frogs, he held up one. " this is a chocolate frog, its charmed to wiggle around and jump. But don't worry" he added seeing his cousins expression " its not a real frog. Here"

Taking off its cover, he set it on the table. The frog hopped towards dudky who flinched. Harry grabbed the frog and bit of it's head. " see" harry showed him the frog " all chocolate. Now you try"

Duddly was hesitant but he tried to eat the frogs and when he confirmed it was, indeed chocolate, he was more than eager to try other sweets that harry had got for them to share.

In the middle of eating Bertie Botts every flavored beans, Duddly asked " why are you bringing me candy Harry, I am always so mean to you "

Harry was shocked at Duddly's insight but replied " because we are family Dudders" leaving Duddly looking thoughtful.

" just don't tell aunt petunia ok, I don't think she will like us spending time together"

That evening he received the paperwork for his new company as well as the papers to relinquish the jurisdiction of Dursley's as guardians over his assets.

He filled up most of the paperwork except the form for his Aunt and stored it in his trunk.

The next week he and duddly snuck around eating candy to their hearts content, and Harry showed Duddly his I-pod and how it played music. And Duddly let Harry watch movies and play games with him.

Their friendship was growing strong, but at the end of the week he had to hand his aunt the guardianship contract.

" they told me to tell you that this means you only have take care of me one month every summer and I stay away the rest of the time"

" Fine" his Aunt sniffed, signing the contract.

He smiled " I will see you in July"

With that he packed his things, stopping only to hand Duddly all the leftover chocolate and left number four privet drive.

He apparated to Potter Manor and crashed right into a house elf.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry managed to balance himself against the wall and looked towards the diminutive creature.

"who are you and what are you doing here?" harry asks, his wand raised.

" I is Tiffy and you is the wonderful master potter who I is to serve" the house elf declared. Harry cocked his head.

"And why will you serve me Tiffy,?" he asked.

" you is a Potter sir and Tiffy serves Potter". Harry wondered if Tiffy died before he visited Potter Manor for the first time, maybe that was why he hadn't seen her before. Without a potter heir to serve she eventually died.

Feeling extremely guilty, harry spoke " you needn't call me master, I am Harry."

As the little elf broke in tears Harry exasperatedly wondered how would he deal with _another_ house-elf.

The next morning with specific instructions of preparing certain rooms to Tiffy, Harry morphed into an older man, hid his scar and went to a real estate agent Griphook recommended by the name of Christine Andrews.

He introduced himself as Troy Hale.

Christine turned out to be a pleasant muggleborn witch who had decided to go into the family business. She showed him several already built office buildings until harry chose a 12 story building in downtown London.

It already had a fireplace on the ground floor and anyone could take the lifts to their office he could place expansion charms on the fireplace, hook it up to the floo network and add a controlled apparation point.

The building had a sleek and modern feel to it, with a black and white theme, and the fireplace looked very odd. When he asked Christine she explained that she personally added it for her wizard clientele and it was invisible to muggles. Harry decided to build a room around it anyway.

The building was close to St. Mungos and had a good layout. Perfect according to Harry.

They returned to Christine's office where Harry filled out the paperwork and gave a very generous price offer for the owner.

He then travelled to Gringotts where Griphook immediately took him to the office and handed him

the contracts signed by his aunt.

" I got an owl from miss. Andrews a few minutes ago saying that your offer has been accepted, the building is now yours. All you have to do is sign this" Griphook brought out a contract.

Harry signed it and grinned. " Now, could you bring whichever candidate you have chosen to represent me in my company" Griphook excused himself a moment.

When he returned he was accompanied by a middle aged wizard. " this is Mr. Robert Day"

Robert looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's. He had neatly cut blond hair and serious steel grey eyes and a hawkish nose. He seemed vaguely familiar but Harry couldn't place him. His demeanor screamed business which Harry liked but it wasn't what interested him.

Ever since absorbing Voldemort's powers harry had been extremely sensitive towards magic. He sensed a glamour charm around the man and a powerful one at that. " Hmm… What did he have to hide?"

Harry usually respected a person, but if had to trust a man he would not have that man hiding his identity from him. Harry immediately entered his mind. What he found made him take a second look. Well, well _, well._ He dug in deeper before he was _forcibly_ thrown out.

When he regained his bearings, a wand was pointed at him, he just chuckled.

"Excellent Griphook, we may have found our man"

The man was taken aback by Harry's attitude.

"Who are you?" he ground out.

"the better question Mr. Day is who are you? Or should I say Mr. Black? Regulus Black to precise.

The man paled.

" Don't worry I will keep your secret, but I am extremely curious, you were supposed to have died 12 years ago. I didn't get much before you pushed me out. Impressive really, very few people can even detect me, much less push me out of their heads, especially that quick. Please, have a seat."

He growled but complied.

" Now, your secret is safe with me, I can't possibly think of betraying you after everything your brother has done for me, but I think you would prefer a wizarding oath that I will keep your secret. So how about I make an oath to keep your secrets and you make an oath to keep mine"

The older wizard gave a swift nod and Harry made his wow.

" I harry James potter of the house of potter make a wow to protect the secrets of Regulus Artacus Black effective for as long as he extends the same oath to me, I also swear whatever I reveal while in this office today is the absolute truth, so mote it be"

Regulus's eyes widened at hearing the name Harry Potter, but he made his oath nevertheless.

Harry sat down on the chair " now, I would love to know how you are alive Mr. Black? It is my understanding that you died in a cave trying to destroy a horcrux, you replaced with a copy before inferi dragged you into the water to kill you."

Black raised an eyebrow " how do you know this?" harry just smiled contently.

"well, when I was a death eater I found proof that Voldemort was a fraud, him claiming to be the heir of Slytherin and rising to power just three years after the chamber was rumored to have opened, it was blamed on Hagrid, but his Acromantula was barely a child then, his venom wasn't strong enough to kill a girl, but Tom Riddle, the boy who _'exposed'_ Hagrid was extremely suspicious, after all the Dark Lord never shared his resl name, and my theory was confirmed, if you switch around the letters of the name Tom Marvolo Riddle-"

"You get Lord Voldemort" harry finished.

Regulus nodded " my parents had wanted me to serve him, I had no interest in his schemes, I was forced into them, but when I found out what he had done, fooling people into believing his hypocritical standards, parading them around like puppets, probably laughing at them behind their backs, and then the final straw creating that heinous abomination to nature, he used my house-elf, Kreature, to test the defenses he placed around the horcrux, and that is how I knew what he did, I was angry. I confronted him, when he tried to kill me I barely escaped with my life. He set all Death Eaters to look for me. Severus Snape, a friend of mine decided to warn me, even though I already suspected it would happen, but Severus helped me dodge an attack or two. After testing the defenses of the cave, I took Kreature with me, the first step was to give blood and weaken yourself, the second was to ride on a boat to through the inferi infested waters to a magical island where his horcrux was. I had to drink a foul liquid, that liquid was pain itself, my worst moments coming back, every regret, every mistake, I shudder to think Kreature drank it on the Dark Lord's command. I managed to finish the liquid and there, at the bottom of the large stone basin was the locket of Slytherin, which I replaced with a fake. The moment I did that the inferi rose, I handed the locket to Kreature and told him to get out of there and destroy and to keep this a secret. He being an elf could apparate out of there where I could not. The inferi dragged me down in the water with them, they bit and scratched me until an idea came to me, I used feindfyre to get them away, luckily I ended up in a corner where the rubble was shifted enough for a tiny hole, barely enough for my hand to fit through. Half unconscious, I managed to get my hand through, outside the apparation wards and somehow managed to get to the Black vacation house on a Greek island.

Harry winced at how Regulus had suffered, inferi bites hurt quite a lot.

" there were no magical supplies in that house, only muggle from when Sirius had given it over to a friend, I was too weak to call for help and I knew no one there. I patched myself up the best I could, my energy core was drained, I had to wait weeks for it to regrow. I couldn't go out like I was, an illegal traveller, all bloodied up. When I was strong enough to disguise myself properly, I went and got some magical help. After that I decided to hide in Greece for a bit, the Dark Lord would think I was dead anyway. When I went back a year later, I found that he was gone. And mother had somehow managed to turn my brother to the dark. I visited her once, invisible, she kept muttering about how Sirius finally made her proud. Father was already dead, even before this snd there was nothing left for Regulus Black now so I changed to Robert Day instead"

" Thank you for sharing this with me, I assume it is my turn. Well my story is a long and unpleasant one so I'd rather not explain it. However, I do believe Gringotts keeps pensieves so if Griphook could be so kind as to provide us one" Harry said.

When Griphook brought the pennsieve Harry quickly began unloading memories into it. " now is that today's Daily Prophet? Could I read it while you see the memories" at the goblin's nod he grabbed the paper and began reading.

An hour and a half later Griphook and Regulus emerged. Both seemed shaken.

" you mean to tell me" Regulus said "that you are from the future, and my brother is suffering from a crime he did not commit? We must free him, now"

Harry raised his hands to placate the young pureblood. " we can't, as much as I want to, if Sirius gets out early, Pettigrew will be caught, and would not be able to raise Voldemort, we will never kill him. And we wouldn't be able to destroy his Horcruxes."

That gave regulus a pause. " but you will not stop sending his Patronus and food, I will help you and send one myself on days you can't, and he will not die this time " harry nodded.

That was when Griphook spoke up " Do you know about your companions?"

Harry furrowed his brow " Companions?"

The Goblin nodded, " according to the prophecy, three companions come back in time with you. I am assuming you did not know that."

" I will have to inquire about that later, now onto business." He rubbed his hands together, before pointing at the other wizard " you Robert Day are hired."

"Griphook never elaborated on what the job entailed" Regulus stated.

" Well I maybe older in my mind but my body is ten years old, so I cannot oversee a company, especially from Hogwarts. I was hoping whoever I hire might fill my absence."

For the next hour, they built up a contract for Robert as well as getting much of the remaining paperwork done. afterwards harry headed home on tired feet and went straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning when harry woke up, he had Tiffy set up fruit, sausages, toast and juice for his breakfast. Then he sat on the couch and contacted Ourous.

" why didn't you tell me about being allowed companions? " he demanded.

" I know that you do not have any means of contact that will not make people suspicious, therefore when it is time for the companions to join you, a day before the start of the school year, as that way they can not cause damage to our plans."

"You think of everything?" he asked.

" I do have forever to plot"

" hmmph" there was a moment of silence.

" can you do something for me?" harry asked in his softest most innocent tone.

" what?"

" could you please get me the newest laptop and ipod and phone and a Tv you can get?" Harry was not sure if he could see him but he made a puppy dog expression anyway.

" you already bought an ipod." He pointed out.

" I know I just wanted to get the new songs, It will take double the time to hear them now. And you can just snap your fingers and get me the new versions from 2018 and all the songs. I went to 2018 for a time travel experiment once, after five minutes I automatically came back, but I got a look at a tech. store and saw everything there. you can lay a small layer of charmed tungsten and stick it inside the device's back cover."

"Fine." There was a flash and suddenly in front of him was what he assumed was a laptop, a tiny little chip with the words shuffle on it and earphones next to it and a phone with a deep blue flip cover with Samsung written on its back and a gigantic television. There was a loud bang and suddenly he just understood how to use it.

(A/N sorry I know this tech thing is weird and badly written but I couldn't understand how to frame it, and I didn't like that people at Hogwarts didn't care about any art or music, plus I cant live without my phone, laptop or music so I added that too.)

" this is connected to the future muggle internet, so you get access to the music and movies, but I have blocked out the current events section so that you cannot go ahead and prevent catastrophes meant to happen."

Would harry do that, if he got the chance? He wasn't sure.

" thanks for all this. If you can just get me a way to redevelop all this so I can add it to my company, that would be great too."

" I will see what I can do, but when the time comes, you must employ the original makers of these products to let them flourish since you did steal their ideas and prevent them from becoming rich and famous and this will be the last thing I do for you all year long. Understood?"

" it's a deal." Harry grinned.

Harry checked on some of the potions still bubbling in the potions lab as he waited for correspondence from Griphook. He decided to go to a furniture store and picked up a lot of furnishings for his office building, for the infirmary, the daycare center and his and Regulus's office as well. Going to a home appliances store he bought refrigerators, microwaves, ovens, pots and pans and utensils for the kitchen all with help of arya fields, his interior designer.

He had ordered everything but it would take a week to transport it to his office where Arya would arrange it according the now elegant office theme that she made him succumb to. She would also construct a wall around the fire place.

Griphook finally sent him a letter, which were the initial contracts for employment based on different departments, including the I.T department completely made up of muggle engineers who would not be aware of the wizarding world and their primary job will be to design new models of the phones, computers, television and music players and mass produce them to sell in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. The products would then be sent to a wizard subdivision where they will take off the backs, stick charmed tungsten and charm it to be incapable of being opened or let its contents be examined unless your fingerprints matched an employee's from the wizard division.

Afterwards he paid another visit to Christine Andrews and bought empty plots in places like hogsmeade and diagon alley which he set up to be shops, to be designed by a friend of Christine. Then he bought several other plots for the purpose of opening several orphanage's for wizard children that had been abused, kicked out or orphaned as well for muggle children.

Heading to the Leaky Cauldron, he headed for tom.

" hi. Name's Tom. Owner of Leaky Cauldron." He told harry.

" Troy hale. I'd like to book a private room, please."

Tom let loose a burp. "That'd be a galleon an hour." Before leading harry to a private room in the back.

Harry had barely sat down when someone knocked and entered. Robert AKA Regulus was at the door. Harry nodded at him politely. "Regulus."

" harry" he greeted in return.

They sat in silence until there was another knock on the door. He opened the door with a slight gesture of his wand.

In came a man, in shabby robes, his face lined with exhaustion, his footsteps heavy like every step cost him There he was, his uncle, someone who loved him beyond everything, his godson's father, Remus Lupin.

It was only his training in Occlumancy that stopped him from throwing himself at him and crying. He had failed him. But he would do better this time. No deaths, no funerals.

Harry cleared his throat. "Mr. Lupin I presume? My name is Troy Hale and this is my colleague Robert Day. Please have a seat."

They all sat. Harry pulled out a stack of papers. " I assume Griphook has explained the job?" harry asked.

" Vaguely. I would like a more detailed explanation though."

" I apologise for that. It is hardly a traditional job, but one that we feel the magical world needs."

" and what exactly does the magical world need ?"

" besides a better fashion sense?" everyone chuckled. " a new perspective. They need to understand having traditions and being regressive are two entirely different things look at the muggles they do not have magic yet men have walked on the moon. If there was a war between the magicals and the muggles, we would be wiped out in a matter of minutes, because we are stuck in our ways and paranoia of progress. we cannot even treat our fellow magical beings as equals with the respect they deserve." Harry paused.

" I am sorry, I seem to be a little emotional about the topic."

Remus smiled. " Understandable."

" lets move onto your job responsibilities." He suggested.

For the next 20 minutes Harry and Regulus explained the finer points of the company and the job. Harry could tell Remus was impressed.

" this is…. Amazing. I don't believe anyone has thought of even half of these points."

Harry nodded. " the ministry doesn't concern itself with anything that doesn't affect it directly. They believe themselves so superior that they have cut themselves off from the rest of the world. They can integrate themselves with muggles and magical creatures without breaking the statue of secrecy. But they choose not to."

" you don't seem to be a big fan of the ministry." Remus observed.

Harry smiled. " Are you? They haven't made life any easier for you have they?."

Remus paled " you know…"

" that you are a werewolf? We do."

" and you are still offering me this job?" he asked, distrust evident in his voice.

" Mr. Lupin, how stupid must a man be to set a wizard as the head of magical creatures relations, a pureblood who despises creatures or a muggleborn who doesn't understand them at all? A pasive werewolf is so much better. I thought we established that I was not Cornelius Fudge."

Remus smiled weakly.

" hopefully you and those working under you will create a bond between creatures that is desperately needed between us all.

" working under me?" remus asked.

"honestly Mr. Lupin, you are going to be the head of the department, you cannot think you will work alone? You will have your staff of course." Regulus interrupted. Remus blushed.

Harry looked amused. " you will be H.O.D, answering only to me and Robert. There will be othef H.O.D's of course. You will be working closely with the research department, you will be helping Veelas, Vampires,Giants,Werewolves,Goblins,Leprechauns and in rare cases House- elves. One way of establishing trust will be helping them find jobs. And making potions cheaper, we don't intend to get any profit of off our slightly tweaked version of all potions that help them. Our own employees will get these potions for free of course along with their salaries. They will be flooed to a small hut I own in the forest of dean if any of the violent ones get any muderous tendencies. Or they can chain themselves up in the soundproof basement with a magic lock."

Remus's mouth was hanging open" so are you still interested, you are free to walk out at any time."

His mouth snapped shut. " I… I am." He said firmly.

" Excellent. Now Mr. Day will escort you to another room to discuss your sallary and contract." Said harry handing Regulus the papers. As soon as they left harry's shoulders slumped, talking to Remus so… formally was emotionally exhausting. He waited for his next job candidate.

The interviews were a week long. He interviewed many people including a half giant named Roam, a Bulgarian Veela named katerina( its pronounced Cut-er-eee-nah) Petrova, a vampire called Damon, a werewolf called Klaus, a leprechaun named leprechaun and of couse Griphook and his friend grokun. He also interviewed a wizard, named Xander Kama, the last of the descendants from a pureblood family who didn't hold to Voldemorts beliefs. He was interesting to say the least, confirming certain suspicions Harry had in the back of his mind regarding Regulus.

At the end of the week were the most interesting interviews. He had already hired Henry Esteban for the potions sub division, a retired unspeakable named Marcelus(A/N just saw an episode of the Originals, sorry for the names. )who specialised in Alchemy for The H.O.D research department as a whole.

The security head was a man named caecillius bell, relative to Katie bell. He had a man who's sister was a witch as the head of the I.T head, by the name of Adam Beauchamp. He worked as an engineer at Samsung for a decade and now was, with the plans Harry got from Ourous, going to create and improve the muggle tech, the designs would be sent to a factory which would test and recreate the model. Harry managed to contact a witch who was in a high position in an broadban global area network for sim cards for the muggle customers.

Another emotionally taxing interview was Arthur Weasly's. As he headed into the leaky cauldron for one last day interviews, when he ran into the Weasly clan. He tapped the man's shoulder. "Arthur Weasly?"

"Do I know you?" the man asked confused.

" no, but I believe we have a meeting later today." Harry smiled.

" Aah… Mr. Hale. I did want to ask more about that job."

" I will explain during the meeting, I couldn't possibly intrude on your family time. I just wanted to introduce myself." And with that Harry left.

A few hours later his interview with arthur began. He began with explaining the details about his company and arthur's job in general. He explained his expectations. Arthur of course was very curious. And Harry knew he had made the right choice. " I have also hired Andromeda Tonks as a councillor, her being a pureblood living as a muggle to some extent."

" so what do you think?"

" this seems like a wonderful oppurtunity to help so many people." Arthur agreed.

" well we are basically doing the ministry's work for them."

" the ministry is very much set in its old traditions."

" it is, it is also about to lose a lot of employees. Considering their new salaries. You see Mr. Weasly, I understand this is a tough transition, you have a rather large family to think about, so I set personally set your salary" harry pushed a contract towards arthur. Arthurs eyes widened." You will also get a signing bonus for any inconvenience for having to change jobs within two weeks. All employees also get a free set of our appliances within the first six months of the job."

"an…and this is completely legal?"

" it is. Should I consider this a yes, then"

"yes…sure" Arthur cried.

" I have to introduce you to the rest of the H.O.D's now and one sub division head, who I believe will be interested in meeting you."

Movkng them to a different room, harry opened the door. Arthur's attention was caught by a red head. "Bill?"

"Dad?" the oldest weasly was confused.

Harry chuckled." Arthur weasly meet Bill Weasly, head of the ward and curse breaking sub division. Bill meet Arthur weasly head of Muggle Relations. Also this is Remus Lupin head of magical creature relations, Adam Beauchamp head of the I.T. department., Caecillius Bell head of Security, Griphook head of finances, Marcellus Gerrard head of Research and finally Robert Day, daily operations manager, the only one besides me that has higher authority than the H.O.D's. You will be working closely with everyone in this room. So let me clear something. Remus is a werewolf, does anyone mind that?"

A general no resonated from the room. " Good, you will all have at least five magical creatures in every department except I.T. since that is made up of muggles. We will conduct a tour of your new office on Sunday, you are welcome to bring your wife ofcourse Arthur. All of your signing bonuses will be in you vaults in 20 minutes. Now Robert, Griphook and I must depart."

When the three reached back to Gringotts harry put up silencing charms. Before they could say anything he bared his forearm and touched it with the tip of his arm, a rune appeared, glowing a pure blinding white, it looked like a deformed R.

" may the Magic Order rise from the fire like a Pheonix"

The others looked shocked, but repeating the motion they said, " and battle darkness for a better world."


	8. Chapter 8

The magic order was formed by Merlin himself in his attempts to defeat his once beloved, Morgana Le Fay. After Merlin, its first head was a Goblin, Karrum. Then it was a Centaur and then a Vampire and Werewolf somehow co-piloted it.

Ever since 998, when it was founded many a wizards and magical creatures have been found looking for it based on obscure clues and hints, only to come at a dead end, because the magic order only sought people pure of heart, free of prejudice and those who revered in magic.

It was to fight the dark wizards over the centuries, they were always there, working in the shadows, the common folk didn't realize that the fate of King Arthur would be much worse without the magic order, how the war with Grindewald would have ended without them, they work with seers more gifted than even the Centaurs of the forbidden forest.

But the sacrifice for it was great as well, the training was intense. If you were not a natural born Metamorphagus, you had to break every bone in your bodies to bring the ability to the surface. They trained you in Occlumancy, Legimancy, Healing, Potions, Herbology, Defence and the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, how to become Animagi in more than one animal, strategy, planning, solutions their methods of teaching were different, even their magic advanced more, cultivated from remote places and forgotten traditions.

Harry and Ginny were part of the order too. So were Ron and Hermione before Ron died and Hermione fell into a comma when she fell off a tower in the final battle.

That is how he became friends with Griphook too, and now that he thought about it he had read about a regulus in the archives in the headquaters, but he hadn't connected him to Regulus Black.

Harry smiled at Regulus, " I suspected as much."

Regulus stared at him in shock. " but…how?"

" my magic came back with me, and since our marks are intertwined with our magic so did it. I, along with my friends became members after the hogwarts battle, they kidnapped us like all new recruits, explained who they were and that there was one last horcrux left, a basilisk fang, cancelling the effect of basilisk venom and then you know the rest of the story. That's how I knew Griphook"

" and how did you figure out I was a member?" Regulus asked.

" Xander Kama" harry smirked. " I knew him from the Order, I also knew the order always has low level plants in every large scale operation and both of you were insistent to have him hired. I can guess that he will be the friendly one, and sneakily weed out information."

" What if I wanted him hired because of his merit?" Regulus challenged.

" No more special than Nicholas Brooks, another one of us if I am not wrong. But Griphook can't stand him and I am guessing neither can you." Regulas reluctantly nodded, harry was good.

" Well. I have to tell the Order about you now. It does explain why they want to go public" Griphook said.

" They what? Why?" That was their number one rule, operate in secret. Why would they break it?

" Merlin once said. ' when you can feel the world changing other than what you foretold, when you can feel time itself rippling. Tell the world who you are and what you stand for.' We do plan to wait till the war ends, but after that, we will expose ourselves." Griphook explained.

Harry rubbed his eyes. " You look terrible." Regulus noted.

"Always, the subtle Slytherin aren't you?"

"I am more than a Slytherin. But really, are you sleeping at all?" he seemed concerned.

" its just… when Sirius was named my Godfather, we were blood bonded. And I can't sleep properly knowing I condemned him to three more years of Azkaban. You should know about blood bonds, our souls call out to each other. We were bonded as family, just as me and Ginny bonded though for a different relationship of course."

" Maybe we can free him without alerting the ministry." Griphook suggested.

"but how?" Regulas sounded miserable.

Harry's mind was racing a million miles a minute. What if… " I think I know how."

He explained his idea. Griphook and Regulas just stared at him.

"well" harry demanded.

They exchanged looks. " it could work." Griphook said slowly. " But its-"

"-stupid" Regulus interrupted .

"-Absolutely Crazy." Griphook agreed.

"- total madness." They said together.

Harry blinked. "You are talking to a man who learned three different languages just to be able to understand some songs he liked."

" at least he is accepting he's crazy." Regulus told Griphook.

" acceptance is the first step to recovery." Griphook agreed.

" So we are going ahead with the plan" Harry said. Regulas and Griphook just sighed.

"By the way, can you buy a majority share in the daily prophet and the wizarding wireless network for me?" he asked Griphook.

Immediately turning back serious he replied. " I can, but I do suggest being discreet about it, secretly buying shares bit by bit."

" Fine by me." Harry said.

The next day Harry, Griphook and Regulus met up at Gringotts and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. All the department heads were waiting there along with molly.

"you must be Mrs. Weasly." Harry said.

She smiled. " please call me Molly"

"Of course. I am Troy Hale, this my colleague Robet Day and this is Griphook."

"Nice to meet you all." She said.

"Shall we" harry addressed everyone. One by one they all flooed to their destination.

They landed in a room covered in deep rich blue wallpapers with Sofas and and coffee tables. His heads looked impressed at even this.

" this is the sitting room, anyone that has an appointment in any office will wait here." He motioned towards the door and led them outside into the city. "When you exit through the door, you will end up in muggle london. The door has multiple muggle repelling and notice me not charms on it, from here you can walk up to the front of the building and enter through our muggle entrance."

He led them inside. " the muggle side of the building will be viewed first. The receptionist is a muggleborn, she will have the pad of your thumbs analysed with a machine, to enter the wizard version of the office you will have to have your thumbprints scanned and matched to your pre-registered ones we have stored, this is called a biometric scan. Its muggle technology. Ingenious really." He led them to the elevators and upto the first floor " this will be the daycare, for parents who wish to leave their children here and go upto work as well as the kitchen " As he led them up floor by floor he explained. " the second, third and fourth floor would have designers for phones and televisions and laptops and ipods, which are for muggle ways to communicate and be entertained., the fifth, sixth and seventh floor are for entertainment department . they will record news, and movies and such, though that of course will be spread over several buildiings and locations, this will be a headquarters."

"Then will be the main offices on the eight and ninth floors. And the top floor will have people aware of wizards who will help us deal with this technology as well as any glitches. The actual products will be made in a factory in the countryside."

Going down back to the reception. He had them register their thumbprints on a door. " We don't have a receptionist right now, but she will explain it to everyone else, when the light turns green you can go inside, if it turns red, you are not registered or you are using the wrong finger."

He showed them the reasearch department, on the ground floor, the daycare, healing stations and kitchen on the first and second floor, the magical creatures relation on the third, security on the fourth floor. Finances on the fifth floor. Cursebreaking on the sixth. Muggle relations on the seventh floor. He also showed them the huge orientation room that could fit all employees at once and the advertising department on the eight the offices and board rooms on the ninth and tenth, Arthur, Molly and Remus were rather emotional over their own offices.

He could see he peaked molly's interest when he ever so casually mentioned that he needed someone for daycare.

"So any questions" harry asked

"What are the wards on the floo network?" remus asked." I felt them"

Harry smiled. " no one with any ill intent towards anyone in the building or the building itself can enter. It also blocks any muggle or wizard objects that can cause harm, like a gun. And no one with a dark mark can enter unless specifically keyed in by me so, even lucius malfoy can't get in withou my say so."

That had everyone smiling. " What if he gets the minister to get you to let him in?" someone asked.

"that's the beauty of it, I am an American citizen, here on a muggle work visa, and the company is in a muggle area, no one has any authority over my business. Fudge can't interfere at all. One more thing, I had a few phones manufactured early for you all, don't worry of you break it, we will fix it for free, if you don't understand something contact me or Adam, you have the instruction manuels, basic use and navogation, we will teach you right now."

Half an hour later a group of tech savvy wizards left the building and flooed back home. And Regulus and Harry went to enlist a dogs help to free Sirius.

Harry and Regulus took the knight bus to number four Privet Drive, Harry spared a glance at the uninhabited number seven house behind him. "Maybe he can live here during summer." Harry suggested gently. " Maybe you both can."

" we'll see." Was the only reply he got.

Holding out a bag of dog food, harry shook it. " Rug." He crooned.

Rug was a old stray that had lived in the area for years, he somehow always managed to run away from the compound and come back here. This time he wouldn't be able to go to the compound though, much less escape it.

As the dog appeared from a dumpster brhind number four itself, harry quickly cast shrinking charm before casting an incarcerous.


End file.
